


The Order of A Maelstrom

by twosetsymphony



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaptered, Drunken Confessions, Eddy is messy, Fluff, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Romance, Smut, brett is a clean freak, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetsymphony/pseuds/twosetsymphony
Summary: Brett liked things in a particular orderHe put his socks and shoes on left to rightHe went to the same coffee shop and ordered the same tea15 minutes before he had to be at workHis desk was always organized to the best way it could bePapers to leftPens and pencils to the rightHe wasn’t OCD, he could cope if things were out of whackBut he liked things in a particular order.Then the human form of a whirlpool enters his life.Eddy Chen.
Relationships: Brett Yang & Original Character(s), Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen & Original Character(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end. Off we go!

Meet Brett Yang. He’s 30 years old and he’s just waking up to Paganini’s 24th caprice.  
It’s how he woke up every morning. 6:30, right on the dot. He rolled off the left side of his bed like always and headed to the shower. 

You see, Brett liked things in a particular order  
He put his socks and shoes on left to right  
He went to the same coffee shop and ordered the same coffee  
15 minutes before he had to be at work

Work.  
Queensland Conservatorium Griffith University.  
He taught the freshman performance class along with tutoring on the side.  
Brett loved it. He loved the violin. He loved to see the light in the eyes of the Freshman before their Sophomore Music Theory course with Professor Lin destroyed them.   
He remembered what it was like to be like them. Young, full of dreams.  
Brett studied Violin Performance at this exact University a decade ago. 

He wanted to be a soloist. To perform for audiences across the world. But Brett had a wake up call during his senior year. Brett Yang wasn’t good enough to be a soloist.   
This didn’t upset him as much as he thought it would, he kinda always knew deep down. Or maybe that was just the crippling self doubt that all young musicians had. He didn’t know, but he didn’t think about it much. What could have been.

Instead, he settled for being the concertmaster of the Sydney Symphony Orchestra. So, from the age of 24 to 27 he spent his evenings playing the same ballet each christmas and each spring playing the same Mozart Symphony. He enjoyed it though. Brett liked routines. 

Then 3 years ago, once he finished packing his violin away, after a beautiful performance of Shostakovich, when he was approached by the president of his old University, Dave Harrison.

“Good evening Mr. Yang” he said confidently, extending a hand.

“Good evening sir” Brett stated back equally as confident.

“That was a lovely performance, excellent choice of bowing.”

“Uh thanks,” Brett said slightly, growing weary, “but if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here tonight?”

“Ah yes. Let me get straight to the point.” He replied, clapping his hands together. “Do you remember Professor Darkin?”

Brett thought back, the name sounded familiar but he couldn’t remember the class.

“Freshman Performance” the president replied seeing Bretts confusion.

“Ah yes, I remember” Brett replied, the name,face and class coming back to him.

“Yes, well. He has just decided to retire. So, there's a position available”

“Okay…” Brett replied already catching on to where this was going.

“And we’d like to offer that to you,” he stated enthusiastically.

Brett didn’t know if he should take it or not.  
He liked where he was at. Granted he might be able to afford a better apartment with a professor salary. 

Brett took the job.   
And here he was 3 years later on his way to work at 7:15 in the morning. A new routine. 

He parked his car in the same spot as always and walked the same route to his office where he would finish preparing for his lecture.

Thanks to Professor Darkin being one of the longest members of staff, Brett got the perk of acquiring his rather large office. 

There was a large window opposite his door that overlooked a weeping willow on the courtyard. To the left of the window the walls were lined in bookcases. It was almost like a small musical library. Brett didn’t use them and the space could easily be turned into something. He had thought about putting a nice seating area for his students there with a nice couch and table but 1.) He didn’t know where to put all these books/ shelves and 2.) No way in hell could he carry a couch up the stairs. So, the bookcases stayed.

On the right side of that window was his desk. It was a nice oak U-shaped desk with a small bookcase on top (with books Brett actually used) resting against the wall adjacent to the door. His chair was always perfectly in the middle and in between the other two balck rolling chairs on the other side that students would sit in. Brett took pride in how neat the top of the desk was.

His desk was always organized to the best way it could be  
Papers to left  
Pens and pencils to the right  
He wasn’t OCD, he could cope if things were out of whack  
But he liked things in a particular order.

Brett unlocked the the door to his office and what the fuck?

papers scattered everywhere on his desk and floor. There were boxes stacked right by the door. This was not how he left it yesterday.

What the fuck? He thought.

Brett scanned the rest of his office   
But the very last thing he was not expecting to see on that fateful Wednesday morning was another person.

What the actual fuck? Ran through his mind once more.

There. In between two of the bookcases. 

The person quickly came fully into view as he approached Brett.The man was slightly taller than the professor. He wore classes and was asian too. Definitely too old to be a student but younger to be a professor. He wore a dark Navy suit.His blazer was undone along with the first two buttons of his white button down. On his feet were brown Oxfords. Brett would be lying to himself if he said this man wasn’t a little bit attractive. 

Yes, Brett was gay but that is a story for a different time.

Then the taller man spoke. 

“Hello! My name’s Eddy!” He spoke cheerfully and stuck his hand out for a handshake.  
“Um not to be rude but what the fuck are you doing my office, Eddy?” Brett asked, dismissing his hand.  
He didn’t mean to come off that rude off that bat but can you blame him? This was not in his routine. He hated it.

“Oh! Sorry about that mate. I guess I should’ve started with that” he replied sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Brett squatted down and began to pick up the scattered papers, reorganizing them. 

Eddy continued talking.

“ Oh yeah sorry about the mess, just got here. Anyway, you may or may not know that Professor Lin has been on maternity leave since the end of the winter semester.”

Brett was well aware of this

“So while she was gone, the University bought a load of new printers and copiers just for the music department staff and sort of turned her office into the printer room”

Brett had heard something of the sort, he was glad he wouldn’t have to walk across campus to print anymore but figured they would put it somewhere else once she came back.

“And well, she decided she didn’t want to come back.”

Brett hadn’t heard of this.

“Turns out she enjoys motherhood and since her husband is a neurosurgeon, she doesn’t have to work.”

“Oh, makes sense” Brett thought.

“But what does this have to do with you being in my office?” He asked, again with a rude tone.

“and I'm her new replacement!” He answered excitedly.

“So you’re in my office because…?” Brett continued picking up the last few sheets off the floor.

“Well, the staff decided they liked the new printing room..so now we’re office buddies!”

Oh for God’s sake NO WAY. Brett thought as he stood up.

“You must be wrong,” He said aloud.

The president hadn’t informed him of this. There was no way.

“Nope. You are Professor Yang right?” He asked pulling out a paper from his back pocket, hanging it to the shorter one.

“Yes, I am” He replied, taking the paper.

It was a letter from the president. 

Dear Mr.Yang  
As you may have heard our lovely Professor Lin has officially decided to step down from her position. While she was away, changes had been temporarily made to her office. Due to agreement across the board, these changes will remain permanent. Professor Chen has been selected to fill Professor Lin’s position at this University. In doing so, he is required to have an office and as our building is not new and doesn’t have the funds for expansion there is not enough room for him to have his own. Since reviewing both of your files, I made the decision for Professor Chen’s office to be shared with yours. This is because you two are similar in age and because your office is one of, if not the biggest in this building. I hope you two will get along nicely and arrange proper spacing.

Best Regards,  
President Harrison.

Oh God.

It was true, Brett had to share his office. His neat office with a man who messed it all up in the span of 30 minutes. 

Oh God 

That is how Eddy Chen entered the life of Brett Yang and began one of the biggest Maelstroms ever known.


	2. Two opposing currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy continues to torment Brett's life, but will they be able to find common ground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end :D

Brett Yang was quiet. He had always been. He just didn’t see a reason in talking if there wasn’t a reason to.

“Oi look, it’s mouse-boy! Playing the violin!” One of the bigger kids at recess taunted him  
“What if I took it from ya? Would you talk then?” Brett stayed silent.   
“He’s not gonna say anything!” One of the kids friends replied  
“He’ll probably just cry to his mummy!” The bigger kid said as he grabbed Brett’s violin from him and shoved him to the ground.  
“Look at me! I’m little mouse-boy” He continued on while playing the violin, horribly while his friends cheered.

“You’re holding the wrong end of the bow,” Brett replied softly with his voice. “That’s why it’s not making a good sound.” He said as he stood up.

“What’s that mousey-mouse? You can talk? Oi he can talk!” He replied back to his friends.  
“Yes I can,” Brett started “and you’re also holding the violin on the wrong side. It’s no wonder why you sound like a strangled cat.”  
His friends laughed  
The bully didn’t like that.  
“Whatever,” he retorted, “music is dumb.”  
With that, he shoved Brett back onto the ground and snapped his bow in half.  
No one was there to kiss the scrapes on his knees, so he did it himself.  
He was only told that he wasn’t allowed to take his violin to recess anymore.   
So, he sat and watched the other kids play.   
He would sometimes talk to the teacher, but it was rare.  
He was 7. 

However the thing about Eddy Chen is that he would not shut the fuck up.  
No matter the time of day, words always came out of his mouth.  
Brett absolutely hated it.

He had just finished a tutoring session with two students,who were obviously in love and clueless of the other. So Brett was in a good mood. Young love could do that to anybody.  
He thought about their stolen glances and the way the red headed girl would follow the one with glasses no matter what, whether it was taking out their instruments or telling Brett to have a nice day. He made his way back to his office.

But, as soon as he opened the door, he was filled with regret.

“Hello Brett! How was your session?” Eddy had sing-songed.

Oh God give me strength he thought

“It went fine,” Brett said smiling awkwardly as he sat down.

“Oh that’s Great! Who were your students? Do I know them?” Eddy continued to go on with questions.

Brett tried to ignore him when he noticed a few pieces of blank sheet music on his desk. His black fountain pen was missing too.

“Um- what’s this on my desk?” He asked toward Eddy.  
“Oh! My bad! I didn’t mean to leave that over there. I borrowed your pen too, hope you don’t mind,” Eddy replied, pulling the pen from his pocket and setting it back on Bretts desk.

“Uh, sure” Brett replied whilst thinking “please don’t ever touch my stuff again thanks”

“I like your desk by the way! Should I get one like that? I do need a desk in here, it is my office too! Or maybe I should get one of those standing desks,I hear they’re good for your spine-” Eddy started going again.

“please just shut up,” Brett willed himself to not say out loud, while opening his laptop.

“Hey Brett,” Eddy said.

Brett just made a sound of recognition. It was all he could muster without fully going off.

“I think you’re sitting on one of my papers?”

“Huh?” Brett replied audibly.

“Yeah, I’m supposed to have 5, but I’ve only got 4.”

“Sounds like a ‘you’ problem. Why would it be in my chair anyway?” He replied with maybe too much sass.

“Oh! I sat there earlier! Again hope you don’t mind. It’s just yours looked more comfy than the others and it for sure was! I also went through your drawers to try to find white-out, but it turns out you don’t have any. I can get you some though! Anyway-”

Brett mentally prepared himself before opening his desk drawers.  
Who the fuck just goes through someone elses stuff? Brett could’ve had private stuff in there. Like secret love letters! Of course he didn’t and his love life was about as empty as the Sahara desert..But still! Eddy didn’t know that. 

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, his drawers.  
He opened them one by one.  
Each grew more messier than the first.  
Paper clips(which he had 3 different sizes for) were now mixed up with binder clips and not in their designated cup.   
His stapler was in a completely separate drawer than his hole-punch.   
Then Brett started to panic. Where was it?  
It should’ve been here under the stack of post-its in between the extra tape holder (yes he had an extra) and the wall of the drawer.   
Brett kept rummaging trying to find it.  
It was on the other side of his desk in a different drawer.  
Brett sighed in relief when he found that little piece of paper.  
He placed it back into the correct drawer before deciding.  
Eddy had gone too far. 

Brett stood up and sure enough there was the piece of sheet music that actually had stuff transcribed on it. He briskly handed the slightly crumpled paper to Eddy.

“Oi see! I told you it was under you! Thanks! I loved to write my own scores, how about you? I really think that- BYE”

Brett walked out of his office. He couldn’t take any more of Eddy or his mouth and it had only been a day.

So he walked to the president’s office in record time.

“Please Mr. President. I can’t work with him there.” Brett started to beg.

Oh Brett, it’s only been a day. But you must be desperate if you’re calling me ‘Mr. President’” Dave replied back with a chuckle.

“An extremely awful day! He’s so messy and he won’t shut up and I can’t!” Brett started. This was a matter worth words.

“It’s not like I can avoid my office either, I have to work there!” He kept going.

“I’ll just move offices! Professor Wilken doesn’t talk and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Brett you know his office is too small for that” The man answered back.

“Then I’ll move buildings! I don’t care, but I can’t work with him!”

“Brett I know that you know, that that isn’t allowed.”

Brett considered his options.   
Then proceeded to get on his knees and beg.

“Please Sir, I’ll do anything”

“Oh son, get off your knees. There is no need for that. If you’re willing to do anything, then just give it some time! You might come to like the bloke.” The president replied hopefully. 

Brett’s face fell.

“But-” he began.

“Ah, no buts. You know what, maybe you should take him out. Get to know him. Show him around Brisbane, he’s new here after all.”

“You can’t actually be serious,” Brett replied, his face falling even more.

“As the day is long. Here take my card too. It’ll be at my expense.” Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out his debit card, extending it to Brett

“Fine,” Brett said while taking the card, “But if I still don’t like him in a month. He’s gone.”

“Deal.” Said the president with a smile.

Brett left his office, card in hand.

“Silly Brett. The semester will almost be over in a month,” the president said to himself.

You see, Brett and The president, Dave, Mr. Harrison, whatever you wanted to call him, had grown close in the few years since Brett was first approached with the job. He had grown into sort of a father figure for the younger. He helped him get on his feet when he moved back here and stayed in touch. Brett liked talking to him. Of course maybe not so much right now, but it was whatever.

He walked back to his office and said a prayer for Eddy not to be there.

Maybe god was on his side because low and behold when he unlocked the door, the taller man wasn’t there. 

Perhaps he had a lecture. It would probably be his final one for the day as it was almost 4. 

Brett had to stop himself from thinking about the man, it wasn’t worth the brain power.  
So, he started to reorganize his desk. 

Brett was about to start doing actual work when

Goddamn.

Eddy was back.  
“Oi, you’re here! Man I’ve got to tell ya those kids, not as bright as I expected them to be. I mean this stuff isn’t even that hard!” Eddy stated as he practically threw his briefcase full of quizzes onto the ground.

“Eh, I’ll pick it up later” He shrugged and went to sit in one of the chairs for students. 

“Do you like bubble tea?” Brett spoke up.

“Huh,” Eddy replied kind of shocked that Brett was talking to him first.

“Do you like bubble tea,” he asked again.

“Dude, I’m Asian. Of course I like bubble tea!” His reply was enthusiastic.

“Want to go get some? I can show you around the city if you’d like.”

The words that came out of his mouth made him want to shrivel up and die. Brett just wanted to go home, but a deal is a deal.

“Wait, really?” Eddy’s eyes grew wide.

“I mean, yeah” Brett replied.

“Awesome! We can totally take my car if you’d like!” Eddy jumped up to grab his keys and headed towards the door.

Brett did like the sound of that. He hated driving. He stood up and began to follow the taller man.

They made their way to Eddy’s car, neither of them talking.   
Finally, peace and quiet.   
However, it was short lived as his car was a mere 5 minutes away from their office. 

Brett was about to get into the blue Toyota, when he noticed something in his seat.

Papers were everywhere. There was an old Mcdonald's bag in the passenger seat. 

“Oh sorry for the mess,” Eddy replied, picking up the bag, “Breakfast” he said again throwing it into the back seat.

There were still papers all over the floorboard. Brett couldn’t do this.

“What if we took my car instead,” he suggested 

“You sure?” Eddy asked continuing to move trash.

“Yeah. It’s just over there.”

Thank god Brett brought his keys with him.

Plus, if the president wanted him to do this, he could at least get a full tank off of him. 

So that’s how they ended up in his car, on the way to Brett’s favorite bubble tea place.

Brett spoke up for the first time. 

“See, it’s honestly not that far a walk,” he started started, “If you just go over the bridge, it’s about 20 minutes but I’m old and didn’t feel like walking. Plus I can show you around easier.”

“Hey! You don’t look old! How old are you anyway?” Eddy asked, turning towards Brett.

“Thirty. I’m practically dead.” Brett said with a stone cold face.

“Oi! That’s just a year older than me! Not old at all!” He stated excitedly.

“Well anyway, we’re here.” Brett stated, putting the car in park.

Eddy didn’t reply. Instead they both got out of the car and went inside and waited in line. Eddy held open the door for Brett but it’s like he took notice of it..surely not. 

“So what’s your go-to flavor?” Eddy asked the shorter man. 

“Classic, thirty percent sweet, with tapioca pearls.” Brett replied shortly.

“Awh nice! The sweetness is the same as your age haha! I’m a brown sugar guy myself, sometimes I’ll add more sugar but I’m feeling just the basic level today!”

“Nice.” Brett replied

By then it was their turn to order, so they got the drinks they had just mentioned and went to a table. 

‘Maybe he would shut up and drink’ Brett thought, taking a slip. 

But then the taller man began.

“What do you even do with bubble tea? Do you drink it? Or do you eat it? I guess you could just say you ‘consume’ it. Kinda like the same with a milkshake that's too thick so you have to use a spoon to eat it instead of a straw. Ya know?” He asked, looking eagerly towards Brett.

“I guess so.” Brett shrugged. 

“Yeah.” Eddy replied a little disheartened.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Eddy tried again. 

“So, tell me about yourself! How’d you get to Brisbane? Why are you a teacher? What do you do for fun?” He asked, back to his enthusiastic self.

“Uhm, I grew up here. Went to Griffith. I got offered a position by the president a few years ago. I don’t know what I do for fun.” Brett answered, quickly taking a sip of his bubble tea and praying for no more questions. 

“Ah okay. Have you ever played with an orchestra? Do you have any siblings? Do you live alone?” Eddy presented another set of questions for Brett. 

“Yes I played with the SSO, I’d prefer not to talk about my family, yes I live alone. Please no more questions.” He answered again. 

“Can I ask one more?” He asked eagerly.

“You just did.” He saw Eddy fluster(it was kinda cute, but Brett didn’t want to like this guy) before continuing, “But fine, one last one.”

Eddy lit up. 

“Okay, so I know it’s a very controversial topic but,” He paused for dramatic effect.  
“How do you feel about the viola?” 

Brett almost spat his drink. This dude can’t be serious. 

“Who would want to play the viola? That’s kind of like saying ‘I’m not good enough for violin?” Brett answered.

Eddy took a sip and sat up straight before answering 

“Right! Right! It’s one of the most sacrilegious instruments on its own! I’m glad we can agree on that.”

“For sure,” Brett spoke back, “The only thing worse is one of those Chinese dramas with bad fake playing.” He laughed.

“Oh my god, no way! Those are my guilty pleasures!! How can they be so bad?” Eddy laughed. 

Brett did too. 

So they sat there and talked about them or how child prodigies ruined their self esteem until they had reached the end of their cups, only a few pearls left. 

“Oh man it’s getting late” Eddy spoke looking at his phone. “I’ve still got to grade.”

“Oh well we can get going.” Brett replied. 

“Alright.” Eddy replied standing up.

It was when they were getting ready to cross the bridge that Eddy spoke up again.

“Hey I know you said no more questions, but let me ask this one.” 

Brett just nodded in agreement.

“Why do you play the violin.”

This was a question Brett didn’t mind answering. 

“Because it’s the only thing I’ve ever felt passionate about. It’s what keeps me going. No matter how hard things get, it’s my one constant. I just wished more people would appreciate classical music. It’s not just old hags.”

Eddy smiled softly keeping his eyes forward. 

“Yeah I know how you feel.” he replied softly. He meant it. He probably understood more than Brett would ever know.

“Well here we are. Back at the Queensland Con parking lot.” Brett replied turning towards Eddy.

“Thanks, I had a really good time.” Eddy replied, hopping out of the car. He started to make his way towards his before rushing back to Bretts

“I like you Brett Yang, I think we could be friends! Oh and by the way,you still have to show me around the city! I’ll pick the date next time!” 

With that he slammed the door shut and went back to his car. 

Brett was left to sit there. 

He did not just open up this guy.   
He would not talk to him anymore.   
He would tell him to shut up.  
He would not be showing him around the city.   
He did not want to be friends, nevertheless like him as a person.

But, Brett would be lying if he said he didn’t have a smile on his face as he drove home and tucked himself into his usual side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! How are you all doing, good I hope! I still hate college but at least midterms are over! What do you all think of this chapter? What do you think lies ahead for Brett and Eddy? I'm all for any criticisms you have! See you next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think so far! This is the first fanfic I've written in years and my first Twoset fic! College is making me sad so I needed an outlet! I'll try to upload once or more a week! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
